Bad Girl Bella
by the never ending dream
Summary: Well I had a idea for one of my stories. When Edward leaves the bad girl side of Bella comes out andshe flirts with Emmett and Jasper. The fight over her. They don't care about Edward's feelings. Or anybody esles feelings! Rated T,but could change!
1. Edward Left For the Week

**Bad Girl Bella**

**Chapter 1: Edward Left for the Week**

**Bella's POV**

It was the first time Edward left me(Bella) for a week. I thought I could show my bad girl side. He left me with Jasper and Emmett. Bad mistake. He didn't think anything of it. He thought it was just Jasper and Emmett and he could trust us while the family hunted that week. Then time they all left I ran up stairs and changed. I came down in a short leather v-necked top and leather pants.

"Hey Emmett." I said walking down the steps. He rushed over to her.

"What is?" Emmett asked.

"How do I look?" I asked. "I won't tell Edward or Rosalie." I told Emmett.

"You look umm...whats the word...hot." Emmett told Bella.

"Nobody is going to know what happens this week. So kiss me." I said.

"What?" Emmett said confused.

"Kiss me, Emmett." Bella said. Emmett kissed Bella and she kissed back. He pined I against the wall and they was both still kissing. Then once we quit kissing Emmett went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper I need your help." I said.

"What is it Bella." Jazz said running as fast as he could to her.

"I need you to kiss me." I told him.

"Do you know what your saying. Alice would kill me even worst Edward would kill me." Jasper said.

"I do know what I'm saying. I won't tell Alice or Edward. Edward is to far to read our minds and when he comes back don't think about it. Alice trusts us enough to not look into the futur." I said.

"Since you put it that way ok. Plus you look hot." Jasper complmented. They kissed and kissed. Then Bella pined him against the wall and then Jasper pined her on the floor kissing. They stop kissing and Jasper walked into the kitchen.

**Jasper's POV**

''Guess what me and Bella did." I told Emmett.

"But first guess what me and Bella did." Emmett told Jasper.

"What watched Harry Potter 6th for your 100th time." I Guessed.

"Bella and me kissed. Don't tell Edward or Rosalie."

"As long you won't tell Edward or Alice what me and Bella did. We kissed too." I said.

"Lets go talk to Bad Girl Bella." Emmett told him.

**Emmett's POV**

They both ran to Bella.

"Is it true you kissed Jasper?" I asked.

"Is it true you kissed Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yes it is true, but I can't stay away. Edward is fun, but he doesn't pull pranks, don't let me ride on his back, and we don't kiss as much and mostly its on my forehead." Bella explained.

"Kiss me,Bella." I said. She kissed him for like a second then Jasper stopped it.

"Now kiss me, Bella." Jasper said. We kissed for like a second too. Thats when I stopped him from kissing Bella.

"Its my turn to kiss, Bell." I yelled.

"No its mine." Jasper yelled louder. Then we go into a arm tugging war for Bella. I pulled one arm and Jasper for the other.

"Breaking the Bella!" Bella said.

"Just tell us who you like best." Jasper said with a little command.

"I don't know. I like when you command." Bella told Jasper.

"You like him better." I complained.

"I don't know. I like it when you complain. I got a week to choose and no matter who I choose no one but us knows about this" Bella said.

"Got it." Jasper said.

''I know." I said.

**Author's Note: Wow. I can't wait for you to see what day two got in store.**


	2. Bears,Jazz,and Silky Gowns

**Bad Girl Bella**

**Chapter 2: Bears, Jazz, and Silky Gowns**

**Bella's POV**

I got out of bed and I put on a silky gown and house slippers. I had a big grin, because of my tigh lenght baby blue silky gown. I walked from Edward's room(he wanted me to sleep up ther) to the living room. I sat on the sofa between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett put his arm around me and then Jasper did. Next Emmett removed his arm to turn channles. He put it on the love song channle. Taylor Swift just came on the song was love story. Emmett grabbed my hand and pull me upto dance. Right before the word "We were both young" Emmett prest his self against me. Then we move to the beat. It was full of twrils and lifts. After the song ended he dipped me and kissed me. I surely kissed back. He lifted me to the sofa where he found his self on me kissing my lips and Jasper pulled him off of me.

"My turn buddy." Jasper said. Jasper turned on the dirty dancing channle. We rubbed up against each other. His arm went down my body. We bumped and grinded. I took my fingers though his hair and he kissed me. He pushed me down to the floor and we started kissing. I liked every bit of it even the pushing.

"Pin me Jazz." I said.

"No let the bear pin you." Emmett whined.

"Get yo paws off of me, Emmett." Jasper said. But it was to late Emmett pulled Jasper off. He started kissing me and about to pin me,I love the pin. Jasper...

**Jasper's POV**

I pulled him off before he pined her and threw him over the sofa. Then Emmett ran and tackled me.

"Quite it." He said in growls like a bear.

"No." I said so firm it sounded jazz. Then I threw Emmett on the stairs. Then I ran ove to him.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"Not even close when it comes to Bella." Emmett said attackly. Then Emmett threw me onto the sofa.

"Quit it. I still have to decide. I still got five more days." Bella yelled. Then we quit fighting and went to our rooms.

**Author's Note: Sorry it is so short. I'll make next chapter longer. Next chapter is the third day. I lasts more than a week(maybe)! It might get a squel. PLZ R$R!**


End file.
